heroes_lingersfandomcom-20200213-history
Devan Lasagna
Devan Lasagna is a female cat and is a of the main protagonists in Lingers. She is the main protagonist of the film: Lingers: Ice Adventures and is one of the protagonists main friends in the series. Personality: Unlike his sister Devin, Devan is very optimistic, strange and far from elegant. She usually acts before she speaks and can be quite impulsive, but has a lot of innocence to her, though. She is a free spirit, committed to spend your life outside the castle gates after years of being closed inside himself for the safety of the kingdom due to Devin ice powers.Devan is also a pure romantic and hopeless romance dream the moment the gates are finally opened to the ceremony of coronation of Devin.There may also be a little ingenuity for her, as she believes in marrying someone immediately if the heart tells you that, despite knowing them for just one day.And although naive, occasionally Devan is far from weak, and shows quite skilled in defense, as can be seen when she and Devon survived being attacked by wolves, and when she punched Paolo off the ship after the scene climate in the fjords.Although she appreciates the novel too, it is the most valuable treasure clear Devan is your relationship with your sister. Since childhood, Devan was attached to Devin, and always jumped on the opportunity to spend time with her. As the years passed, and the sisters moved away, the Devan heartbroken kept trying again and again for some quality time with what she loved most, but because of the powerful magic of Devin, was considered too dangerous to that by Devan loving efforts, Devin learned to control his ice powers, allowing him to finish his "prison" inside the castle walls, and finally share quality time they have been yearning for years and years .During most of the movie Lingers: Ice Adventures, Devan was also the only character to have faith that Devin was no monster. The Ponyland Duke was notably against it because of that very theory, Devon feared, like other citizens, because they were forgotten than Devin really was. Still, despite their separation, Devan knew her sister was far from base, and put it in your hands to bring her home, not only for the sake of the Kingdom, but hoping to resume its ties once close . This is an example of Devan's purely optimistic side and powerful sense of hope and his love for his sister. Another example of this can be seen rather powerfully during his time with Paolo in the library when Paolo announces his plans to kill Devin with Devan respond with little or no real power due to its frozen heart accidentally caused by the Snow Queen, "You do not you will be able to beat my sister, "giving one of the greatest examples of his optimism, loyalty and true love for her sister, despite all the pain she went through because of the relationship alone.As mentioned above, one of the most striking features of Devan is his eccentric personality, yet whimsical. She is remarkably goofy and highly active, constantly shown running around the castle, jumping and turning furniture, and talk to the paintings on the walls, although the latter habit is due to not having anyone to communicate with the castle Devin forcibly It is locked in his room. Moreover, because of his impulsive attitude, it has the tendency to get into a lot of trouble, such as the time she brought Mallow, a creature twice her size without thinking of the consequences.Devan can also be seen as complicated or aggressive, as seen when it provoked Mallow. When Mallow played Devyn, Devan was angry about it and tried to throw a snowball in revenge, but Devon, knowing it was a bad idea, he kept Devan playing snowball, telling him to leave the giant snowman be . Devan told her that she was calm and apparently softened, but Devon moment turned his back, she threw the snowball at the giant snow monster.Devan also, despite his optimism, struggled with some self-confidence as when she looked down on herself and saw himself as nothing more than normal for most of the film, especially compared to the radiance of her sister. Devan is an extremely sweet character, kind, selfless, and loving. Throughout the film, many times, she puts the safety and well-being of others before her own, which shows great loyalty and admiration for your friends and family. This is mainly observed with Devin. Family: Devin Icelasagna (sister) Trivia: *This is the first film in which Lingers the main characters as Abigail, Jay, Belle, Emme, Zaria, Aleksa, Lyna, Cloetta and Sunrise did not appear as the main characters of the film, though who tells the story is Abigail about two girls who are in the same city, it seems that it is a story long ago. *This film was also an inspiration of "Frozen", which is based on a kingdom that was caused by a snow queen (in this case is Devin), while the princess (Devan) tries to retrieve the summer, also showing feelings of love about her Devin sister regarding her ice powers. *Devan is a male name, Devin's variant. *Devan is similar to Anna from Frozen, the two princesses are sacrificed his life to save her sisters and discover that their boyfriends were evil. Category:Main Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Animal Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Siblings Category:In love heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Orphans Category:Revived Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Genius